Twin's War
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: Lucemon awoke and Demon Lords conspire to overthrow the DigitalWorld. Will the arrival of twins to finally bring peace. Yamato discovered he had a twin sister and he will be with her the eye of the storm. Or maybe a new conflict?


**This story was translated by me with the express permission of the author Kymyit. A story this good deserves to be acknowledged in many languages. Enjoy**

**The chronicles of light and darkness**

_**Twins' War**_

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

_You spout out what They Said to sacrifice a child  
And smelt burning Their heads to sacrifice a child  
And I can see the tears in queue and men and senses  
And I can hear the screams_

_( Chikinki - To Sacrifice a Child)_

_Digiworld.__  
__The Digital World composed of data.__  
__In its bowels there's a place called the Dark Area, or obscure area.__  
__A place that held all evilness and vices that for centuries defaced the purity of that world._

_Thither__ there's Lucemon: the perfect being, the fallen angel.__  
__Waiting for redemption._

"Yamato! Yamato!" Taichi called him in a voice choked by tears. He couldn't answer him. He couldn't get up. He could do nothing but watch and feel sorry for his friends.  
His eyes dilated, swollen from crying.  
His chest was shaking breathlessly, pierced by that dark ray.  
Why?  
Why had BelialVamdemon hit him?  
Did he simply want a companion for the trip to hell?  
His forces were leaving him. The view was becoming foggy. The flesh was ripping apart and tears were mingled with the blood.  
"Yamato... "Sora ... Yamato cried even more. He wouldn't longer be able to stay close to her. He would see her smile no more.  
And above all, he would never get to tell her the truth.  
Maybe it was better that way.  
It would hurt her and he would lost her anyway.

But he loved her too much and kept all inside.  
And now he was dying.  
What would become of _him_? Of Reseph?  
'' It's over ...'' he thought.  
Then total darkness.

"What's happening?" Taichi shouted.

A blinding light enveloped the body of the DigiDestined of Friendship and a female figure separated from it. It hovered under the astonished eyes of the DigiDestined and then settling on the body of the blonde.

They were the same.

Two Yamato's.

One male and one female.

The female Yamato, stroked the chest of the male one, with tears in her eyes and whispered something, then collapsed beside him.

"Finally ... I can fix ... my mistakes ... "babbled Oikawa

"No! What are you doing?" shouted Iori supporting the forceless man "You had to use your energy to heal!"

Oikawa closed his eyes.

"You can't leave now that you managed to get to the Digital World! You realized your dream!"

Oikawa smiled and, before disappearing, said" Thanks, Iori-kun... you are... the worthy son... of Hiroki ..."

The man's body transformed into a myriad of rainbow butterflies that flew across the Digital World.

Some headed back to the bodies lying on the ground of Yamato and the girl like him.

As they touched them, the two regained consciousness and the wounds of the DigiDestined of friendship healed without a trace.

He opened his eyes, filled with a strong sense of wellbeing and a new force. He saw the blonde next to him and taking her hand whispered: "Ylenia …"

The girl opened her eyes. They were large, with long eyelashes and blue as those of the other.

"Nii-san ... "she whispered, smiling as tears rolled down and drew lines on her cheeks.

"That was close! "Sighed Mugendramon  
"Yeah! I thought I was going to lose my life! "Vamdemon burst in a fury.  
"Come on, come on. In the end everything went well. You're still alive." Piedmon answered trying to calm tempers "Now we move to phase two. "Six pairs of eyes staring at him intently. "Delete the Key of Darkness. "

**End of Chapter 1**

**Taaaadaaaaaan!**

**I hope that this chapter has attracted your attention, because a lot of things are going to happen.**

**And digimon for you will never be the same.**

**First, I will use the original names of digimon and humans, so if you don't know them, tell me and in the next chapters I'll put a sort of list of original names of the characters that appear and you most probably don't know.**

**Second point, the chapter is a bit short because it's a kind of prologue, others are a bit longer and the action will start from the fourth (which I have already written, quiet).**

**Well.****I hope to read your reviews ^ _ ^**

**T****hanks to those who read it and will continue to read in future! **

**However:**

**Mugendramon: Machinedramon**

**BelialVamdemon: MaloMyotismon.**

**And for those who do not know: "Nii-san" means "big brother".**

**Bye!**


End file.
